


Ep Coda 3x2: Missing Scene

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 3x2: Missing Scene

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they would be married already**

**++++++++++**

Danny stalked into Steve's office, closed and locked the door and lowered the blinds (to keep the always nosy Kono out) and stood in front of his desk. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing, Danny." Steve didn't look up from his paperwork. "Life is good."

"The fuck it is, McGarrett," Danny almost snarled, "and you are going to tell me what's wrong with you and you're going to do it now." He sat down on the couch and folded his arms above his head. "I would suggest you start talking, because I am not leaving until you do."

Steve scrawled his signature with such pressure that he tore the paper. 

"Steve," Danny smiled a little, softening his tone, "does this have something to do with Doris?"

"No, Danny," Steve raised his eyes and gave Danny a deadly glare, "it has nothing to do with her." 

"Then who...or what?"

Steve took a breath and murmured, "Predictable."

Danny's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's predictable?" 

Steve stood up and stepped over to the couch, standing in front of his partner. "You said over the years our marriage had become predictable."

"Well...yeah," Danny nodded, "because I don't feel like getting injured due to having Rambo for a partner."

"Rambo was in the army; I'm a SEAL."

"I changed my mind; don't want to have this argument right now." Danny stood but found himself pushed back down. "Steven, what the hell?" His words got lost when he found himself with a lap full of Steve, whose knees were now at Danny's sides, keeping him still. 

"SEALs are anything but predictable." Steve framed Danny's face within his palms. "I'll prove it to you." He placed his lips upon Danny's with almost no pressure, waiting for the broken nose he was sure to receive...and waiting...and waiting. 

"I **will** hit you if you don't kiss me already," Danny let his breath out against Steve's mouth and licked at his lips, "break your goddamn...." 

Steve's mouth opened to Danny's tongue and he took control of the kiss. His tongue entered Danny's wet mouth, tasting every inch of the warmth; one hand slid into Danny's hair and the other grasped Danny's bicep, squeezing it. Steve ripped his mouth away to allow them a breath and began to grind his cock against Danny's. He trailed his tongue along Danny's face to his ear, his cock getting harder in his pants. "You enjoying it, Danny?" Steve kissed way down to Danny's neck, tilting Danny's head back so he could suck at Danny's Adam's apple. "Yeah, I can feel how hard you are." He heard Danny mutter something and lifted his head. "What?"

"I don't have a spare pair of pants," Danny repeated more clearly.

"A boy scout is always prepared for any situation." Steve dropped to the floor, kneeling between Danny's legs. "I promise not to ruin those nice slacks," his fingers deftly undid Danny's belt and opened his pants, "that fit your ass so perfectly." He urged Danny up so he could get the pants and underwear down.

"S-Steve, you don't have to." Danny was literally panting for air. "Really, you don't." 

Steve took Danny's hardness in his fist and jerked him a few times, feeling the skin under his fingertips - it was baby soft and turned him on. "I know, Danny." He bent his head and lapped at the crown. "I want to." Steve took the length into his mouth a little at a time, keeping his breaths steady. His right hand was gripping Danny's thigh while his left was playing with Danny's balls, rolling them gently. 

Danny's hips had taken on a life of their own, arching up and forward, deeper into Steve's throat and his fingers were clawing at the leather of the couch. "Fuck...Jesus fuck...oh God...Steve...Steve...STEVE!" He was going to come with what might very well be the most exquisite orgasm ever and he grabbed Steve by the hair, trying to pull his head up.

Steve shook the hand off and his head bobbed up and down, taking a few seconds to suckle on the head before he swallowed again with a soft moan of satisfaction.

That sound was Danny's undoing and he was a goner; his head fell back and his eyes shut. As he came he was certain this was the true meaning of bliss. By the time he caught his breath and managed to focus again, Steve was licking his cock clean.

"Did you like that, Danny?" Steve asked with a smirk. "I did." He forced himself to his feet and half-stumbled to his refrigerator, drinking some water to rinse his mouth and tossing the box of tissues to Danny. 

"It was...was...." Danny stammered. "Yeah...very much so." 

"Still think our marriage is predictable?"

"Anything but and...Steve, want me to, uh, do you?"

"Later, Danny," Steve got him to his feet and pulled Danny's pants up, "and in my bed. And afterwards," he bit Danny's ear and whispered, "you're going to fuck me until my brains leak out of my dick."

"Okay," Danny agreed.

"And for my edification," Steve held Danny in his arms, "when did we get married?"

"September 20, 2010," Danny replied without missing a beat. "I read somewhere that in certain parts of the world, pulling your guns on each other signifies wedding vows."

Steve rested his forehead against Danny's. "And in those countries 'on the count of three' translates to 'I do,' right?"

"You got it in one, babe; I always knew you had a brain," Danny stole a quick kiss. "Now back to work so we can solve this case and go home."

"Home, I kinda like the sound of that."

"So do I," Danny said thoughtfully, "and it's been a long time since I had a real one."

"I love you, Danno," Steve blurted without thinking. "I think I always have."

"Yeah? Well that's good, Steven, because the feeling is mutual." Danny leaned up for one more kiss, but then Kono was calling for them. "Her timing sucks, you know."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand. "I know, and as of tomorrow, she's fired."

"After she makes the coffee?"

"After she makes the coffee."

**FIN**


End file.
